


Cinnamon

by Nen (Nenchen)



Series: Finally, some good fucking food [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Consent, Hemipenes, Intoxication, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Safewords, Sauna, Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), but not by any substance he is just a very relaxed snake man, consent word, here we go thats a better tag than intoxication, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Crowley's serpentine side loves the newly added sauna in their cottage. Aziraphale loves Crowley's serpentine side.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Finally, some good fucking food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Spice Rack





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Another Food drabble! This one got a bit longer so I posted it seperately. For more just look into the series link!  
> If anyone knows a better tag for this than intoxication, please let me know.

Adding a sauna to their cottage had been a great idea. Crowley felt so warm and so very comfortable. Boneless, limbless, untethered, floating. He'd never wanted to risk being this vulnerable before, but now…

Quiet steps were approaching, steps that he would recognize anywhere. The door creaked a bit as it opened. It would learn better soon.

"Crowley dinner is- Oh my," Aziraphale said upon entering. 

He came closer and Crowley just knew he was smiling, that special, fond smile that was reserved only for him, the one not even the signed first editions got.

"Don't you look comfortable."

Aziraphale stood before him and laid one hand to his cheek, thumb running over his face. It felt different than usual, smoother somehow. Crowley didn't care. He was too relaxed to worry about anything, especially with his angel right there, bending down to kiss him. He let out a little whine that normally would have embarrassed him, but it was so warm. Too comfortable for worrying. Aziraphale chuckled.

"Are you aware that your scales are coming out, love?"

"Mnn, are they?"

He hadn't been aware, but it made sense. The heat always did appeal to the snake inside him. He grimaced slightly, thinking about putting them away again.

"They are. You look marvellous," Aziraphale downright purred and Crowley decided to move removing the scales very far down his to do list. Granted, the only other item on it was relaxing, but he wasn't nearly done with that yet. 

"Thank you," he said simply and Aziraphale sucked in a sharp breath. Crowley knew why. He didn't take compliments easily usually, but he couldn't quite remember why right now. His brain felt a little woozy on the details of why he would deny the angel anything. If Aziraphale said something it was probably true, the angel was smart like that.

"Marvellous, really," Aziraphale whispered, and this time the following kiss was long and deep.

It tasted of connection and love and a bit of the coq au vin he knew Aziraphale had been making for dinner. In the heat of the sauna Aziraphale was even warmer than usually and Crowley wanted nothing more than wrap himself around the angel. A strong, heady smell enveloped him in this heat, of foods and books, paper and leather, cologne and his own bodies musk, and beneath that a sharp smell that spoke of power and intellect and gentleness. The warmth all over his body centered in his gut, forming a pool of hot need. Aziraphale made a slightly surprised noise when he moved against him, moving away.

"Oh, would you like me to do some thing about that?"

"Mmmh," Crowley answered, drifting off. The angel would take care of it. Take care of him.

Aziraphale touched his cheek again, the point of contact searing.

"Alright, love, can you please say the word for me?"

"Nhhh?"

Word? What word. What even were words. The angel had all the beautiful ones, why should Crowley say any.

"The word we agreed to say if we are unsure the other is in a good state to agree to things, please," Aziraphale demanded, the hint of cold steel in his voice cutting though the warm fog.

Ah, that word. Crowley knew that word. Right on the tip of his tongue. He tried very hard to find it.

"Mnn, euonymus atropurpureus," he slurred.

A great deal of effort went into saying the words, but the angel seemed pleased with him. He liked the angel when he was pleased.

"Thank you, love, for indulging me. You are doing so well. Now-" his fingers trailed down Crowley's body, all the way and then up again, to the head of his erection – and then to the head of the second. "How shall i do this?"

His fingers smoothed teasingly over Crowley's hips. 

"I could use my hands. Two on two makes sense I suppose."

He moved to loosely close his hands around both of the cocks.

"Or I could alternate, mouth and hands, you do usually seem quite fond of that."

His head had moved down while speaking, breath ghosting over sensitive tips. 

"However I don't think I would get to enjoy your lovely expressions in this state, so maybe not."

He moved away, chuckling when Crowley hips moved to follow him.

"Possible also to use them both, but you know I am quite fond of this effort and if you aren't complimenting me on the change, it's just not as fun. But-"

He moved to straddle Crowley's lap, pulling at his shoulders to make him sit up a little and Crowley realized he must have miracled away his clothes. And put on something else, judging by the smooth glide of him between Aziraphale's cheeks. Crowley gasped when Aziraphale took him in hand, pressing his hemipenes together in a weird sensation.

"I will admit, I do feel like gorging myself on you."

And with that, he started working himself down.

Oh, Crowley _really_ liked the sauna.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


End file.
